Life is Merciless
by i-luv-to-read-whisky
Summary: Zoe Reynolds, and her twin sister, Chloe, have been looking foward to going to Hogwartz thier whole life. but when an unexpected, completely uninvited uccurence,well, uccurs, Zoe's life is ruined.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so do not be to harsh when reviewing, but definitely some constructive criticism, ok? And if you have any ideas for future stories, I would love some! And if you think I should just quit writing, and just read, let me know that to! **

I stand in the rain, feeling the tear drops mixing with the tears that slide down my face. Life wasn't fair. Whoever said it was? It was a cruel thing, no thought for anyone's feelings.

I think back to that day, when all my hopes were dashed to the rocks. Eleven years old. My sister, Chloe and I, had been waiting for this day for years.

"_Zoë, it's here!! The day hath come!!" Ever the dramatic one, Chloe always was. "We are getting our letters today! We are going to __add on__. Er- I mean be witches!!_

_My parents weren't even going to say anything to her. Living out in middle of nowhere, with no one around, usually stops the neighbors overhearing what they wouldn't suspect in years._

_I know, I sounded kind of depressed at that moment. I was not jumping up and down with my twin sister, or doing victory dances. And for good reason. I had a sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen today. And I wouldn't like it. Possibly, it would ruin my very existence._

_My brother, Evan, who was in the fifth year, was lounging at the table, eating the toast and jam, that Chloe and I were too anxious to eat. Chloe- excited anxious, and me- nervous anxious._

_And then I saw the dark specks in the sky. But my stomach twisted uneasily, as I saw there were only two._

I stand in the cold not even bothering to go back to the Hole, and put on a jacket.

"Hey, Zoë!," Nigel calls, from the woods behind me. "C'mon back's gettin' dark. Pete s'already in the hole!"

I look behind me. A tall gangly fellow Nigel was, from a gentleman's family, with handsome face, if he washed more often, and long shaggy black hair. If he would have been what his parents had wanted, he would of inherited a add land. But none of us lived up to our parents expectations. All of us were aberrations, a blunder from the day we were born. But of course we only found that out when we were eleven.

_Two big, official looking brown barn owls swooped in, narrowly missing the jug of pumpkin juice. One landed in front of Chloe, and one in front of Evan. I reminded myself to breathe. We were twins, right? We could have been put in the same envelope, right? _

_No. I knew I was wrong. My twin had been putting her magical blood to use for five years, now. And me- well my mother had said it just hadn't surfaced yet. But I don't even feel the stirrings of magical-able-ness. And this final sign confirmed it. I was being strangely detached from the scene in front of me, calmly making observations , watching my parents peer hopefully at the sky, in vain. But I guess my emotions must have kicked in at that point, for I burst out into pitiful-me-tears. Running to my shared room with Chloe, I locked it(forgetting that it wouldn't even help against a houseful of witches, and wizards), and fell back into my bed, my little quivering chest, heaving with big sobs._

I am brought back to the present by a falcons sharp hunting cry, and a hand wrapping around my wrist, and yanking on my arm.

"Are you _mad_,?" Nigel seethes. "It's way past dusk! Come to the Hole _now._"

I allow myself to be pulled toward our 'home'. It is an enormous tree, hollowed out, connected with smaller ones, all around these woods, bringing you to almost any part fast, with limited risk on your life. But in sleep all it brings me is nightmares, And judging from the amount of turning, and mumbling, I would say I am not the only one.

Walking up to our Hole, as we call it, I crouch down, and shimmy under the roots. Limited amount of fat can fit through, so in a way it's good I haven't had my last meal in over nineteen hours.

Pete greets me on the other side, holding an apple. I grab it gratefully, studying his features, to see if his expedition went alright. Pete is petite, which I think sounds hilarious, but never imparted this piece of information, not exactly thinking it the correct circumstances. He has light hazel eyes, with a dark complexion. I have always wondered whether he was Asian. But no one here asks questions, like that. Everyone, mostly, keeps themselves to themselves.

_Not, _that many people live in the Hole. There is Pete, Nigel, Hattie, Wanda(which I think is a totally mean pun), and me.

Wanda was a girl who was always hungry, and had to give her unwanted input on everything. She had dyed blond hair(I knew it was dyed, for I once found a bottle of dye, and told Pete, who yelled at her that this was not what she was supposed to be wasting her money on, when we were all starving for food, and most of us couldn't even leave the wood), and a pasty complexion.

The other girl-Hattie, just kept herself to herself. She had overflowing, thick black hair, which she used as a curtain between herself and the world.

All of us met by the similarities in our situation. Unwanted, unloved.

After strutting over to my few meager possessions(mostly consisting of crumpled pictures, and big, oversized sweatshirts), to make sure everything was still there(did I mention Wanda had a slight kleptomaniac streak to her?), I turn to look at Pete, raising my eyebrows quizzically at him.

He closes his eyes briefly, and I take a large bite of my apple, completely unprepared for his statement.

"I saw an advert today," he whispers quietly. "Zoë Reynolds, missing in action for five years."

I choke on my apple, but his words are already transitioning me back in the past…

_My mother knocked on my door, a little while later. I ignored her. And then I found out how completely tactless my mother is._

"_Alohomora," she said, not even bothering to keep her voice down._

_Oh _no_. in front of muggles- no magic whatsoever. But in front of her daughter who just found out she's a-a…_

_A fresh new wave of tears broke out over my face. Mt mother sat down next to me, and calmly strokes my hair._

"_Don't worry, Zoë," my mother soothed. "After we eat, you father is going strait to that witch or wizard that heads it all, to demand an explanation! I mean it is absurd, how one twin will get the letter, they can't just…" My mother trailed off when she saw how I was looking at her._

"_No, don't you _see,_?" I laughed sarcastically, maniacally. "I'm a squib! What?." I taunted, when I saw my mother shocked face. "You never figured it out? You? And they call you a great witch. Oh no! now I will bring shame to the family! Your great magical family, that you have always dreamed of having!"_

_I continued rambling on, but in my mind, I already knew what I was going to do. First, watch how the shock, and mortification traveled through my family, and feel smug at their downfall. Yes _theirs. _For the first chance a got, I was leaving. _


End file.
